Once in a Month
by roze11san
Summary: The crew found out something abnormal about Zoro. Would they accept it? Or would they cast away the swordsman? Of course they would accept him! Zoro is Zoro no matter what, This fic supposed to be a crack-fic but idk.. Probably 3 chapter long with SanjixZoro pairing.


Zoro was sweating. His body is hot and cold at the same time. It's not uncommon for Zoro to feel pain. He has endured so much during their adventure. Regardless, this pain is the most unwanted, uncomfortable, and painfully a bitch.

He's been having this pain for years, but it has never been this painful before. Whenever the pain comes, he would just ignore it like he ignored any other pain and start training like he usually does. The pain would then disappear by itself.

Today, though, Zoro woke up with a confused start. He felt the different in his body like he always feel at this time of the month. _Fuck, not again..._ He let out a long sigh. Of course he can just endure the pain, but that doesn't mean he wanted to even have it. So, Zoro went to the crow nest to start his training just like every other morning.

He found Usopp sitting on the bench looking out at the morning hue. The sun is most likely will be up in an hour.

"Usopp." Usopp shriek out of a surprise. "Go sleep. I'll be here."

"Uh... No, it's okay. It won't be long till breakfast. I'll sleep after." Zoro frown at that. It's really is fine for anyone to be here when he was training, or for him to be here when someone else on watch, but for this particular moment day, he don't really want anyone near.

"It's fine Usopp. I'll watch."

"Well, why don't we wa-"

"I said GO SLEEP!" Zoro doesn't mean to scare the sharpshooter, but his expression is just the opposite. And it's not that he never shouted at Usopp anyway.

"f-ffine!" Frightened Usopp went down in instant while mumbling something about month.

The green haired man start his training right after Usopp is gone. _What an unfortunate guy_. He thought of Usopp. _Getting shouted at for nothing. Why am I always on edge every time this comes? Ughh... today is going to be a pain in the ass._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sanji present the coffee to his lovely Robin-chwan. Robin will always be his first guess in the morning. After a few minutes though, all of the hungry creatures aboard the Sunny-Go will cramped this space.

"SANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" And the morning call has begun.

The door slammed open, and a shoe print is instantly embeds on the Pirate Captain's face. "WAIT FOR EVERYONE FIRST!" And of course, by everyone, he meant was his lovely ladies.

"Morning." Nami greeted to no one in particular while walking inside the galley.

"Good Morning Nami-Swan!"

As the galley is filled with everyone, and Luffy has begun feasting, a certain green is not yet appear. That is interestingly weird, because the Marimo always comes for breakfast. _He must be training then. I'll just give him a few more minutes… Muscle-head._

A glorious 3 minutes had passed, the food will vanish in a matter of second eaten by a rubber man, but the swordsman is still not coming. If he didn't come and save his share of food, that would be the end. Sanji decided that he could help the Marimo this time round, he took Zoro's plate and hid it somewhere safe. He's going to find that moss and kick him to the galley.

"Shitty Marimo, always training like a muscle-head he is." Sanji breathed out while climbing to the crow nest. It would just be easier for him to call from bellow, but this time, he think of kicking the Marimo for nearly missing the breakfast.

"OI MARIMO!" He shouted as he nearing the entrance "ITS BREAKFAST! STOP TRAI-" His eyes scanned the crow nest, landing on a figure that laying on the floor. "Shitty Marimo, of course you would be sleeping."

Sanji pull himself up in the crow nest. Making his way to the sleeping form of the green haired man. The feels to kick intensify by tens. As he comes near the man, he realizes that the man was sweating, like he always does. "Train until you faint marimo?"

"Oi! Marimo!" Sanji kicked at Zoro's shin. It's the best way to wake the swordsman up. "Marimo!" No response, not even a flinch. "MAARIIIMOOO!" He kicked harder at the man. This time Zoro responded, his eyes tried to open up the lid that looks way too heavy from sleeping.

Sanji crouched to see better. "Wake up marimo." He said to the man face. Honestly, Sanji is not really sure of what to make in this situation, because this is not the reaction he normally get from Zoro. And now Zoro's expression looks like he in…pain. _I must be seeing things._

"Hurry up, Luffy is gonna eat all of the food" He said to bring the man up. However, Zoro shut his eyes completely. And if it's not a mistake, Sanji heard a whimper from somewhere in the crow nest. _Or was it from Zoro?_

Sanji felt panic seeping through his body. _He's just exhausted._ "Oi! Wake up!" Zoro, isn't responding. "Oi!" He shook Zoro shoulder and found that the man was limp and actually unconscious. "Shit. Oi! Zoro! What's wrong with you!" And he panic.

He shook Zoro's body once more, to wake the man up without much success. "Chopper Need Chopper." He mumbled. Sanji pick Zoro's up while screaming for Chopper. He jump out from the window with Zoro in hand and sky walked down to the grassy deck.

"What's wrong Sanji?!" Concern Chopper runs out from the galley.

"It's Zoro! He's not waking up!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. ^_^**

**I need you impression. Please.**


End file.
